


Adventure of a lifetime

by inzomnia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Wolves, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inzomnia/pseuds/inzomnia
Summary: Liam and Theo go on an adventure.





	Adventure of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> A pointless thing that wouldn’t leave me alone.

Theo watched Liam from behind as he ambled along the mountain path, smiling lightly to himself as he watched the boy stumble slightly before catching himself, dropping his head to pretend that not being happened when Theo huffed out a laugh. To be fair he wasn’t doing much better himself, but they were completely hidden by the thick of the trees so no one would see them. The pathway was slippery and moss covered stones made it hard to find balance, but with Liam leading the way, Theo found he had no problem in following behind the beta. 

His senses suddenly locked onto an unusual humming sound that vibrated in the air and he could tell Liam had heard it to, if the way he had stopped and cocked his head to the side was anything to go by. He could tell it was coming from somewhere off the route they were suppose to stick to, but neither of them had ever been ones to play but he rules had they?

It sounded like a swarm of bees, and Theo felt the buzzing transfer to the very rocks beneath his feet. It travelled up through his body and a tingle made its way through to the very tips of his fingers. Liam looked back at him and grinned, he smiled back lightly and a silent agreement was made to go after the sound. He watched as Liam darted between the lush green of the trees before following suit.

The air seemed to smell fresher the further they pressed on. He heard Liam let out a gasp as they came to a clearing and he jogged to catch up with him. Rounding the corner, the source of the sound revealed itself and Theo had never been so thankful for his ability to see so well in the dark. It was nighttime, but the glow from the moon and the stars was enough to illuminate the entire area. 

It was a waterfall. At this distance, the moonlight glow made the water look like silver tear tracks on the wrinkled face of the mountain. It was tiered and plunged into the depths of a paradise-blue pool, the colour reminding Theo of Liam’s eyes when they went dark and stormy. He moved past the younger boy who was standing with wide eyes in awe of what they were seeing and began to walk closer, the noise of the spectacular waterfall increased. It was growling and rumbling, like their inner animals did sometimes, foaming at the base.

The waterfall seemed to fuse itself into distinct threads of watery fabric as he approached. He could only think to describe it as as if a loom of liquid silver was pouring down the rocks. The sound was harsh to his sensitive ears, water hitting the large hollow of the pool like a thunderclap. Running down the mountain, roiling and bubbling, boiling and churning, looking alive and free.

Like them.

Going left down the mountain, the pool fed two other smaller waterfalls, but they were not as deafening. He felt the warm presence as Liam appeared at his side, Theo laced their fingers together and they walked along the edge of the rocks, no words needed as they took in the beauty of their surroundings. 

leaving the swollen noise of the large pool behind, the sounds changed to a gentler swoosh-plunk and hiss-plop. It was still a orchestra of sound, but it had a gentler feeling to it. The two waterfalls streamed into one pool of bliss. Imagination left to run wild, Theo chucked to himself as he thought about this maybe being the fountain of youth, but that sounds more like something Liam would think. From it, the last of the water flowed down into a steady stream, as smooth as midnight dew. 

They followed it for what felt like hours until the water was shallow enough and crystal clear so he could see through to the gravelly bed it lay on. Caressing the smothered rocks beneath with the honeyed sensuality of a lover’s kiss. ‘Be one with the nature that you will find surrounding you.’ Deaton has said, ‘Don’t fight it.’ 

So they didn’t. Stopping, Theo watched as Liam’s face lit up when he shared his idea. ‘Race you back to the top.’ He whispered as they quickly stripped from their clothes, discarding them without a seconds thought, dropping into their wolf forms and bounding back up the mountain. 

Theo could once again hear the chiming of the waterfall as it slinked over the rocks, they were nearing the end of their little game. Theo was competitive, but the beauty of Liam’s wolf never failed to dazzle him, golden fur tainted in the best way possible with streaks of coal black. The first time Liam turned there had been no black, it grew with time and Theo by his side. The chimera couldn’t help but compare it to his own dark fur, it was like his own permanent branding mark on the beta. But he could only admire the way the very air itself seemed to part way to let the magnificent beast past, the way it never would for him, and allowing Liam to reach brilliant speeds.

The waterfall came back into view, eyes blazing gold he could see its edges were it seamed silver and glinted in the moonlight. Whoever said only the sun could cast rays was a lier. The rays of the moon caught the watery slide, giving it a trance-like quality. Theo had gave up on focus a while ago, and he thinks Liam had too. They were no longer racing, more trotting along beside each other, mirroring the others moments without really noticing. The withered light only just caught the sparkling of the water spray trying to fit in with the stars in the sky above them. It looked magical, like a spritz of fairy dust, flickering in the light.

It had the same shimmering sorcery a mirage brings, gives off the feeling of finally finding something that you’ve been needing or looking for for a long time. They’ve found that something now, they’ve found a place to be at peace with their animals, he thinks as they shift back to human form, uncaring about seeing each other naked. 

The noise subsides as they walk away, becoming a distant humming again that promises to bring them back one day, Theo spares one look back over his shoulder. The waterfall flashes silver one more time, encouraging him to do the one last thing to complete this trip.

Theo turns to Liam, lips turning up in a smile when he sees the werewolf is already looking back at him. He darts his tough out to wet his lips and is delighted when Liam tracks the movement, he hears his heart skip a beat because Liam knows he’s been caught out. It only serves to make Theo more confident as he places a hand on Liam’s bare hip, revelling in the way it makes him shiver and eyes glow golden.

He waists no more time in rushing forward to capture Liam’s lips with his own, humming happily as the other boy immediately responds to him. Their first kiss is not gentle, there’s biting and blood but it sets Theo’s whole body alight. They pull apart and if Liam’s blissful smile is anything to go by, they’d be doing this again. Theo joins their hands once again and with the soul-swelling magic from the place their leaving behind following them all the way home, Theo feels complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr: I-heart-thiam !
> 
> As always thanks for reading, comments and kudos make my day :) x


End file.
